Ensuring the reliability and security of extremely miniaturized semiconductor integrated circuits is a crucial social challenge. There are various test methods proposed so far (Refer to Non-Patent Document 1 and 2.)
For example, a Built-In Self-Test (BIST) is proposed as a testing method by which testing after shipment is possible (Refer to Patent Document 1 and 2.)